


【桑登】北地书

by PiruruMeow



Category: WikiLeaks RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiruruMeow/pseuds/PiruruMeow
Summary: “他情愿为他保守一个秘密。可朱利安没有秘密，只有浩荡的、来去如飞的、让人害怕又眩晕的爱。”
Relationships: Julian Assange/Edward Snowden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【桑登】北地书

他是个叛徒。

话说到这儿，您可能得说，他可是个人尽皆知的大人物，有多少人骂他叛徒、盼他牢底坐穿，就有多少人情愿站出来对峙，还要给他颁上一枚国家英雄的奖章。这么看来，您怕是支持前一种见解的？若是想展开一场辩论，定会有人奉陪到底……

不——不，您误会了。我说的不是“间谍、煽动叛乱与叛国罪”或“协助与教唆新闻行为罪”——要背出这一大串词来，可真够呛的。也不是那部叫好又叫座的纪录片。真了不起是不是？这年头，爱国者的生意可不好做。我要讲的，是发生在那之前还要好久的故事。

米德堡的军事基地里发生了什么惊天新闻，亚利桑那的沙漠里那漫无边际的黑色服务器群组里储存的又是怎样的见不得人的秘辛，这些我统统不感兴趣。不如说，在世人看来，这些是因，我却得说，这都是果。

难道您不觉得吗？

难道您不觉得这个在女朋友的情人节博文里，将一个轻浮无耻的吻掩藏在气球后面的，长着骄矜的长睫毛蓝眼睛的、五月花号高贵的嫡系后裔，这个将他和琳赛·米尔斯一生一世一双人的形象用红得刺眼的墨水描了又描的男人，是个彻头彻尾的骗子、叛徒、无耻之人吗？

◇

男人从睡梦中惊醒。

……彻头彻尾的骗子、叛徒、无耻之人。

阴阳怪气的拔高的声音——杂剧主持人的夸张的腔调——消散在梦的雾霭里。男人一身冷汗地睁开双眼看着身边的一片安和。哒哒哒。机械钟踩着点子，是凌晨四点。被子里潮湿温暖，被子外冷冽干燥。巨大的月亮升上中空，只有微弱气焰发出。

艾德？

是琳赛的声音。接着是她的一只手臂扯紧了被子：“几点了？”

“大概四点……你做噩梦了？” 

不，他很清楚，她没做噩梦，做噩梦的是他。他一直在一场无尽的噩梦中，久到他以为可以说服自己忘记了，又因为梦魇的督促而不得不不情愿地想起。

“唔……我可能听错了。” 琳赛只有四分之一的脑细胞处于清醒。她翻了个身很快又无声息地睡去了。

◇

再次醒来的时候，窗缝里漏入了日光。

不过，家里的百叶窗不分昼夜都是关着的。起先的理由自然是，他是这么一号惹眼的，被追踪的，遭人记恨的人物，若每天窗户大敞，就差在窗玻璃上贴上靶心了。后来则越来越缘于他和琳赛几乎总有一个人在睡觉，仿佛精心设计了两班倒的工时表似的。他很难发自真心地认同琳赛午夜去酒吧表演的工作。但她的理由很充分：这样你就可以少挣点“那种钱”。她说这话的时候几乎是一字一顿。

“那种钱”……

男人双指将窗叶扒开一丝缝隙，看着外面漫天纷飞的白雪。已经被门房战略性放弃的信箱在公寓前不远处立着，融雪淌下的冰凌把投信口冻得严严实实。

在北地，一个这样的风雪天再平凡不过。

他压抑住在结起水雾的窗子上涂鸦的冲动（“还嫌不够惹眼？”），转身给自己冲一杯真正的热可可（不是Swiss Miss那种冒牌货），带上半指羊毛手套，然后翻开电脑开始一天的工作。

那种工作。“那种钱”……

膝盖似乎比往常更加僵冷，糟糕。晕眩的感觉又来了。冷汗从额头冒出来，不知道是否是癫痫发作的前兆，他小心翼翼地支起身子一步一步地向着床的方向走去。琳赛仍平躺着、沉静地呼吸着，在这个家形成的宇宙中心。她不在的时候，屋子很空，就像宇宙缺了果核。但也仅此而已了。他抬起手，结婚戒指还好好地套在无名指上，仿佛出生的时候就牢牢地被锁在那儿了。

但他知道——很清楚——并不是那样。

琳赛有一种生存的蛮力，将他往更像人类的、更有道德感的生活方式拉扯过去。是什么东西在往另一侧倾斜，毫无疑问那是种更磅礴阴沉的他不愿去耗费心力命名的本能。那呼唤他的声音……

他想对那声音喊出来，再打碎一两个玻璃杯泄愤就更好。可他现在只能看着自己的双手细细碎碎地念白：他只是在这片过于荒芜的前社会主义国土上积攒一点生存的本钱而已，为他和他合法登记的妻子。他已经满眼赤字一片亏空了。好吧，他得承认，就如同那些人恶意揣度的一样——这话没错——他仍然消费着、倚赖着他一生的巅峰时刻——2013年——他三十岁。

他的人生终结于三十岁。

三十岁的他给琳赛留下一句谎话，背着四台电脑，蜗居于香港一间暗无天日的窄小酒店房间，对着世界说出他精心准备数年却又仍显仓促的话。如今他三十六岁，而他的自传止步于三十岁，那之后的一切都不再可言说了，都是被他忍痛咽下、将要烂在肚里的囫囵的代价，这些秘密，都在回过头为他黄金时代的三十岁铺路。

每当那些人指着他的脸一字一顿喊出叛徒二字的时候——他内心的某个角落都仍会烧起辩白的火焰。他并非有意寻求圣徒的身份，但这又的确是代价。人总得用一些秘密置换另一些秘密，他小心翼翼把诸种价值摆上天平精确度量，他错了吗。没错的。他所设想的最坏的十八种可能都并未发生。可在他无人聆听的自我辩白的对面，总有一双眼睛望着他。那双热烈地燃烧着逼人的火焰的疯狂眼睛；在沉静的夜里冷若冰霜的陌生人的眼睛。那是……朱利安。他小心翼翼地呢喃这个名字。

朱利安的眼神叫他害怕；朱利安没有任何秘密。

他像一眼老迈而野蛮的油井，在所有人都宣判了他的枯竭的时候，仍然不断地一口、一口地吐出秘密。看看他的那些秘密吧：他讲述新自由主义的秘密，也说国家资本主义的秘密。前社会主义国家刚向他伸出橄榄枝，他就把他们的秘密也倾盆倒出。他转过头来他说他的庇护国厄瓜多尔的秘密，“不识好歹的白眼狼”，他们这样说他。他说莎拉·哈里森的秘密，像利剑傲慢地掷向曾经的爱人。哪怕眼神是下一秒就要熄灭的火烛，他仍然要用那凶狠的眼色吐出一口血一样的秘密。污血里的毒渗入爱人的皮肤，给大地染上洗不掉的黑色花纹。

可是，他没有说过他的秘密。那个名叫艾德的秘密。

“所以您瞧，他也并不是全然纯洁无瑕坦白无私的。”  
艾德在心里默念着。这是他唯一可与那让人惶恐的宣判词抗衡的意志。

自古以来，罪人被流放北地。他恐怕一生也无法踏出这北国的风雪，连灵魂和骨灰也要被封冻在斯拉夫文字写成的诅咒里。但在他的梦里——和他的梦里，仍然有另一个北国。大自然真是残忍得作怪，造出两个肖似如镜像又截然不同的北国，叫他在一面北国的镜子里痴痴望着另一个北国里的故乡。

◇

十年前。2010年2月。

“编辑部搬到冰岛了。”

他为IRC通讯频道设置的关键字提醒音响起来。

那是维基解密的朱利安·阿桑奇所使用的户名。

如果你关注维基解密有那么一段时间了，就会发现这样一个诡异的现象。这个组织仿佛是这个男人一个人运转起来的。

他曾通过IRC及维基解密网站上的加密电子信试图与其官方取得联系。在情报员培训中受过所谓的社会工程训练，当然能够轻松辨识出这两个挂着不同名头——什么“联合创始人”，还有“运营主管”——的联络者是同一人。当然最诡异的还在后头。“运营主管”又介绍来一位“技术顾问”。结果你猜——还是这位。

在维基解密2006年成立不久之后，他就略有耳闻。最开始只是网安社群里的日常议论，毕竟其所宣称的最大卖点就是保障吹哨者安全的加密算法，以及通过在全球分别部署网络服务的各环节的跳转服务器，以巧妙规避所谓的服务提供商责任。卖弄小聪明的做法，当时还是在住在宾州进行培训的中情局雇员的艾德如此想。

直到某日他发现这个一人分饰多角简直胡闹的、满口正义的、让人疑虑重重又无比挂心的朱利安，正是中二时代所景仰的80年代黑客 Mendax。

要不要来冰岛？朱利安笑着说。

当然这只是一行闪烁的字符而已。笑容是艾德在脑海里杜撰的。

他被准许一个月的病假，从横田基地脱身。对琳赛而言，这是一趟机密的公差。在雷克雅未克的冰海海湾边租下一间木屋，设置好伪装活动的自动脚本和GPS定位以搪塞上司，揣上burner phone，在准极夜暗淡的白日月光中，去往——什么？二十七岁的男人去追逐偶像？这算什么。他本能地抗拒为出走的行为和埋名于此地、协助维基解密进行档案爬索的工作进行命名和定义。是某种荒唐的中年危机吧。未上过大学的他十九岁就出社会工作，中年危机也可以来得更早些对吧。日常工作的重复性，NSA监视计划的虚无感，或许还有近在眼前的和乐美满温馨缤纷的“家庭生活”，直让他到了如不经由某种具象化的埋头工作纾解则他幼稚的对意义的执拗寻求就要喷泻而出、将生活烧作一片火山爆发后的灰烬。

可明明三十九岁的男人要比他荒唐幼稚百倍。

待惯戒备森严的CIA设备中心的他（在幽灵般闪烁的服务器阵列中无声地穿行）此刻置身这间维基解密的所谓办公室——不，这简直就是大学时代的社团活动室。不知朱利安从哪里招募来的志愿者来来去去吵吵嚷嚷（当然，没有工钱），午餐时分办公桌就是餐桌。披萨刚从门口递进来瞬间就被你一片我一片地拿个精光。柳橙汁溅到主机箱上。黑橄榄落在地上，被朱利安伸手捡起，草草在T恤上磨蹭几下，抬手就送进口中。莎拉去抓他的手，已经晚了。他一脸恶作剧少年的笑容，眼角展开温柔的纹路。还没闹够似地把五个手指依次塞到嘴里舔过一遍才要罢休。

哈，你们在看什么？银发男人说。

明天下午要从瑞典来的三个人。帮我们给视频打标签——

我那个算法做不来？

我们的电脑太烂啦，怕是要跑坏电脑。

房间不够住吧？莎拉说。

啊，那个谁——银发男人转头看看——你，是？对了，艾德。艾德，你来和我住。

你不介意吧？朱利安坦荡的笑容无可抗拒。他顺手拍拍艾德的肩。朱利安长了一副少年的面庞，和低沉的好听的声音。

如果不是——如果不是他那时正狼狈地蹲在朱利安的脚边、倒腾着发烫的轰鸣机箱，如果不是？如果不是他。如果那天并非满月，如果他没有接下不知谁递来的黑啤，如果朱利安的浅色木床再宽上那么一寸，不是宜家里最便宜的那款，那么朱利安的碎发就不会如此理所当然地落在他的脸颊上，那么他就有更大的力气用手去推拒那人的面颊，而不是在落手之时就已经变成轻抚。

这是一个无可抗拒的吻。Mendax——华美至伟的谎言。

关于那个晚上还记得些什么，爱德华会这样告诉你：频闪的状态灯，错杂的读写针，请求和回复的交错低语攀上烧灼的黄铜线，奔袭网关匹配字列，隐秘爱意的元数据密密麻麻，驱动盘符不明的隐藏文件，编辑权限已全盘交出。对他而言这个晚上是未被考虑在内的临界值，自两种算法齿轮交接之处的狭缝落下，卡死轴承让机器倒转。而对于朱利安这只是测试新玩具时顺手导入的随机数据，属于一次好奇的峰值，为他耗尽昼夜颠倒的马拉松式的亢奋工作都无法消解掉的淤积的荷尔蒙。

主程序报错，内存溢出，运算失灵，逻辑崩解，堕入睡梦，又于午夜骤然醒来。

艾德沿着月光下落的线条看去，朱利安的头发银白似月。乱糟糟地，他想象起床后他用那把和他宽大手掌不成比例的小梳子滑稽地梳理头发的样子。他喜欢他的头发。好吧，他还喜欢他。他情愿为他保守一个秘密。可朱利安没有秘密，只有浩荡的、来去如飞的、让人害怕又眩晕的爱。

最后他已然记不得自己是落荒而逃还是满载而归了。

一个月后，“附带谋杀”见诸于世。全世界的目光都聚焦于他曾握于掌心的银发之上。

◇

那之后又过了三年，在经由中国上空飞往莫斯科的班机上，他问莎拉：为什么要救我走？  
莎拉说：想让你有个更好的结果。  
“怎样的更好的结果？与谁相比更好的结果？” 那段时间，莎拉说了太多欲言又止暧昧不清的话。她还说：我们要去厄瓜多尔——找到机会出大使馆，他也会去。他是谁？他是她的老板。没有更多了。

他删除了密钥。从此那些秘密自由了，与他无关了。在飞机机舱污浊干燥的人造风和无休无止的颠簸中，他做了一个梦。燠热的海风来自太平洋，他们两人一个读哲学小册子、一个玩游戏掌机，度过整个下午。这个梦境的荒谬感足以使他惊醒，他很清楚这并非朱利安的理想。当然也不是他的理想。朱利安是个过于正确的暴君，不允许国度里的子民有一丝一毫的私心（所以，他们都得为人类解放奋斗终身），因此，最后那城里就只剩下他一匹孤狼，拒绝任何搭救。而此番从香港解救他，只是暴君的自我救赎之道罢了。摇曳于海风之中他们二人闲散的下午的景象只是他在混沌缺氧极尽疲乏之时所看到的一个幻象，就像沙漠里极度缺水的人看到的海市蜃楼一样。

流沙又将把无根的他吹落在哪里歇脚呢。

答案竟然是，流放在飘雪的北地。不是那个临近极圈的、曾寄托了朱利安建造自由媒体乌托邦之梦的北地，而是一个更蛮荒无情的北地。自古人们流放于此，被暴风雪的刀刃割开喉咙。他栖身于此了；他弯曲双膝铲雪搭起伊格鲁冰屋；他恭谨地照料前来投奔他的女人，天啊，他甚至想养一条狗。莎拉走了，这六年并不比冰岛的寒夜更加漫长。朱利安又写了两本书。趟了2016年大选的浑水。被拔了网线。被拖出使馆。被送上引渡案的法庭。而他，甚至想和琳赛养一条狗。

（“……彻头彻尾的骗子、叛徒、无耻之人。”）他闭上眼睛让想象中的风雪洞穿他的心怀。

“Vain, moody and bullying”。他在书中为朱利安留下这样极尽主观又极尽刻薄的、泄愤般的一句评价。刻薄到这个他对自己陌生又羞惭。但为什么不呢？他们十年未曾相见了。他们此生将不再相见了。这些刻薄话终会成为隐晦的记号，记载在新闻自由的历史上，旁注——是一丝银发。是那些床单来不及展平的皱褶。是他在字里行间刻下的小小的铅字无法负荷的求告。

然后他听见琳赛喊他。

“唔……这些混蛋！听证会开了……你猜怎么着？他们曾经让他保密这事儿和俄罗斯的关系——作为撤销控告的交换。”

琳赛醒了，靠在床头板上睡眼惺忪地刷着每日头条新闻。

“谁？什么控告？”

“阿桑奇，朱利安·阿桑奇啊。” 

他接过琳赛的手机。平稳的手并未辜负自己二十岁以来所受的训练。如果他想，他的动作、表情和声音乃至生理体征都不会透露主人的秘密分毫。

匆忙抓拍的新闻图片里，朱利安修整了短发、戴着细边眼镜。他难再移开眼去看那些大词了——extradition. pardon. espionage charges. （多么可笑，在那些年代，恋人互相告白前必须引用一句《语录》。）叛徒最自由，他们不会再下坠了。他把大拇指放在琳赛手机的屏幕上，就像曾用大拇指拭去朱利安一根挂在眼睑上的脱落的睫毛。

他看着朱利安，朱利安也看着他。他每日说服自己逃离噩梦，而朱利安看上去已经做了一个很长很长的梦。他冷寂的瞳孔被闪光灯直射眼底，那眼底清澈如孩童之眼般空无一物。

-完-


End file.
